Never Say Never
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: ABCdario:: SasoDei. Drabbles, UA -- Hay cosas que merecen ser recordadas, y hay cosas que simplemente... no. Deidara era una extraña combinación de ambas.
1. No es un Inicio

**(a/n)**

LOL D: primera vez que subo un fic (drabbles. lo que sea) sin que nadie lo haya leído antes. Estaba desesperada por subir algo. En serio. Lo acabo de escribir hace como 3 minutos O: en fin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.  
Setting: UA, porque soy gay escribiendo Canon.  
**Parejas:** SasoDei  
Notas/Advertencias: Son drabbles. Es el abecedario. Tengo el presentimiento que no lo terminaré (xD) No tienen sentido. Quería ver si aún tenía la capacidad de escribir. Al parecer no. Asdf. Ideas, sugerencias, regaños por review. Si es que alguien deja. Lo cual dudo :D  
Y, como han de notar (o tal vez no; lo hice muy confuso) están totalmente relacionados entre sí. Eventualmente contarán una historia. Creo.

* * *

**N**ever S**ay N**ever  
By Fray~  
(_Some things we don't talk about_)

* * *

::A:: es por **a c u m e n**:

Era que se hubiera subido al podio para dar su discurso, lo que lo hizo notar al rubio. Era el debate que mantenía internamente, de si interrumpir o dejar continuar al otro. Después de todo, estaban en una reunión civilizada de especialistas, de poetas, de _artistas_, así que no podía interrumpir el habla.

(Si podía, pero sería grosero hacerlo, y Sasori era todo menos irrespetuoso. La mayor parte del tiempo.)

Así que, con fastidio, guardó sus comentarios perspicaces para sí mismo. Ya tendría tiempo para desmentir tanta barbaridad.

* * *

::B:: es por **b a r a t i j a**:

Porque con esa palabra el rubio describió la marioneta de Sasori, hablando en voz alta y precisa, sin nada de la discreción que se esperaba de un artista, mientras el pelirrojo daba su discurso.

Está de más decir que Sasori estaba enojado, y continuó el resto del discurso, sin cambiar su gesto molesto.

* * *

::C:: es por **c i c a t r i z**:

Aprendió que había cosas, momentos en la vida que quedaban marcados para siempre, como un tatuaje. Algunos recuerdos no tan amenos (como cuando te cortas y queda una cicatriz), y otros simplemente dignos de tener (como cuando encuentras dinero entre los cojines del sillón).

El hablar por primera vez con Deidara, fue como una combinación de ambos.

-Niñato.

-¡Tú eres el que juega con muñecas, un!

-_Marionetas_. Son marionetas. No pensé que tu intelecto fuera tan reducido.

-Pff. Al menos mi discurso no fue una pérdida de tiempo, un.

Sasori estaba estresado. Si Deidara fuera dinero, ya lo hubiera regresado a debajo del sillón.

* * *

::D:: es por **d i s t o p í a**:

-Es que a ti _nadie te interrumpió_, niño.

-¡Porque estaban interesados, un! Admítelo, te gustó el discurso.

Sasori lo miró con fastidio. La reunión acababa de finalizar, y, de hecho, fue el rubio el que lo buscó. Para atacarlo con insultos hábilmente disfrazados en preguntas, y rudos comentarios inocentes.

Pero lo había buscado.

Y, en la mente distópica del pelirrojo, era suficiente con que se hubiera dado cuenta de él.

* * *

--


	2. No son sus Palabras

**(a/n)**

Aw~ Me dejaron reviews D: Que cutes. Gracias C:  
Por favor, si no entienden algo, pregunten. O si no les gusta algo, o quieren dar sugerencias, estoy abierta a opciones -w-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.  
Setting: UA, porque sí.  
**Parejas:** SasoDei  
Notas/Advertencias: Pues, estos drabbles toman lugar un par de días después de los anteriores. OJO, que NO son seguidos. Hay un pequeño espacio de tiempo entre cada uno... no sé si me di a entender & _HORROR_. Cada vez me gusta menos la "historia" -w- carece de sentido. Lo siento.  
Oh, y las palabras (algunas) las estoy sacando de una tabla de livejournal (en inglés. Así que... la mayoría estoy tomando las definiciones en inglés. Dah.)

* * *

**N**ever S**ay** **N**ever  
by: The Fray  
(_... rather do without and just hold the smile_)

* * *

::E:: es por **e r s a t z**:

No estaba _remplazándola,_ realmente.

Simplemente, no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerle atención. No ahora, al menos. Deidara, con su singular forma de pedir cosas (_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_--) le había hecho prometer que lo acompañaría a ver aquella tonta película. Era de vampiros o algo. Ni si quiera le gustaban los vampiros.

Sin embargo, ese hecho fue pasado por alto, al igual que la marioneta que estaba descansando sobre la mesilla de trabajo, inconclusa y comenzando a empolvarse.

No estaba, _realmente,_ remplazándola.

Y menos por Deidara.

No. Claro que no.

* * *

::F:: es por **f u n c i ó n**:

Sasori arqueó una ceja.

— ¿...Ahora qué? — preguntó, mirando a otro lado, un tanto incómodo al ver que Deidara no despegaba la vista de él.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos. — Estoy observando, un.

— Eso lo puedo notar.

— Pagaste los boletos de entrada.

— Si... ¿y?

— No me has gritado, un.

—... ¿Acaso doy la impresión de ser alguien que grita todo el tiempo?

— ¡Bueno, el día que nos conocimos no dejaste de hacerlo, un!

— Había mucha gente alrededor, niñato. Mucho ruido. ¿Querías que te susurrara, acaso?

El rubio dio una carcajada. Varias personas se detuvieron para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto.

— ¡¿Q-qué es lo gracioso, niño?! — preguntó Sasori, un tanto indignado al perderse del chiste. No había intentado ser gracioso.

Y Deidara... Deidara no dejaba de reír. ¡Había incluso llorado de la risa! ¡_El muy._.. !

— Q-que... — dio un pequeño bufido, y sonrió, limpiándose la lagrimita que se le había escapado. — Que... creo que te hubiera escuchado, aunque hubieras murmurado, un. Demonios, creo que incluso te hubiera entendido, aunque hubieras guardado _silencio_.

Después, ya adentro de la sala, cuando la función ya había comenzado, Sasori seguía preguntándose qué habría querido dar a entender el rubio con ese comentario.

* * *

::G:: es por **g r a v i t a s**:

— Deja de mirar el teléfono, Sasori — gruñó el pelirrojo. Estaba en su estudio, sentado frente al escritorio, con una pequeña lamparita iluminando los cinco libros de los que estaba estudiando. O queriendo estudiar. No podía concentrarse.

— Pon atención — murmuró, para él mismo, su voz reflejándose con un eco en las paredes. El eco era el fantasma que le hacía compañía, por eso hablaba. (¿Quién mejor compañía para estudiar, si no el mismo?) — Excelencia moral. Virtudes humanas....

_"Gravitas_, _pietas_, _iustitia_, y _dignitias_."

— ... — pasó una mano por sus delgados mechones rojizos, con expresión un tanto fastidiada. Eran esos conceptos romanos que Sasori debía aprenderse para el próximo examen de su universidad.

Curioso que, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en un cierto rubio y qué tan _moralmente incorrecto_ era, de hecho, estar pensando en él.

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesilla.

—... Oh, al diablo.

Estiró su mano, alcanzando su teléfono celular.

* * *

::H:: es por **H a l c y o n**:

Deidara estaba recostado tranquilamente en el sillón. Recostado. En el _sillón_.

Una venita de exasperación palpitaba en la frente del pelirrojo.

— Así que... ¿vas a ser maestro de historia, un? — preguntó el rubio, mientras jugueteaba con una figurilla decorativa que se había encontrado en la mesita de té. La figurilla era un pájaro, regalo de un compañero en un intercambio de regalos.

(Una baratija que comprabas en cualquier mercadillo; sin embargo, Sasori no se hallaba tirándola. Él también había comprado algo barato para ese intercambio. Le causó gracia)

— Algo así. — fue la respuesta del mayor, sin separar los ojos del rubio distraído. Hasta se veía calmado, o algo así. Era extraño verlo tirado de esa forma en el sillón (_el sillón de Sasori_), tan... tranquilamente. Casi.

— Tengo _hambre_, uuuuuun....

Se preguntó de nuevo, ¿Por qué había invitado a Deidara a su casa, cuando tenía demasiada tarea qué hacer?

Deidara se levantó de repente. — ¡Salgamos a comer, un!

* * *

::I:: es por **I d i o t a**:

— Pe-

— No.

— Saso-

— No.

— ¡Pe--

— ¡No, Deidara!

— ¡Es solo por un momento, un!

— ¡No voy a fingir que soy tu pareja para que nos den platillo gratis!

Deidara se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero con su boca. — No todos los días hay especiales como estos, Sasori, un. Dos por uno. — le enseñó el menú, señalando el especial del día. — _Dos por uno_, un.

— No me interesa. — Sasori masculló.

Estaba escondido tras del menú que el mesero le había entregado cuando entraron al restaurante. Intentando bajar su sonrojo. Estúpido Deidara, simplemente era demasiado _directo_. Si hubiera sabido que iba a haber tales problemas, entonces no lo hubiera llevado a comer afuera. Había comida en su casa, después de todo.

El mesero llegó, y Deidara todavía traía el puchero en su boca.

— ¿Listos para ordenar? — preguntó, amable.

Sasori asintió, y señaló el menú. Pero antes de que lograra decir algo, Deidara se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

— ¡Quiero el divorcio, un!

...

Prácticamente, todo el restaurant se calló, y voltearon a verlos. Sasori se moría de vergüenza.

—... Deme el especial dos por uno para enamorados, por favor. — dijo Sasori, derrotado, y con un sonrojo apenado en su rostro. — _Para llevar._

Y durante todo el camino del restaurant a la casa de Sasori, Deidara no dejaba de reír y comentar qué _lindo_ se veía su _esposo_ con ese sonrojo en la cara.

* * *

----


End file.
